1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a label slide for multi-functional marking, and particularly, to a label slide adapted to be marked by means of laser induction process, thermal induction process or ink-jet process.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when an educational organization performs a microorganism observation or a medical institute does the histopathology examination, they all need to use microscope for above-mentioned operation. For conducting the operation, the microorganism to be observed or the histopathology is first placed on a slide and then a cover glass is placed on the object to be observed for observation. However, since there is a plurality of objects to be observed during the observing operation, thus it is important to mark on the slide for the observer clearly understanding what is on the slide.
Conventional way to mark on the slide is often to directly mark the desired content on the slide by oil-based pen, ink-jet coating or induced thermal transfer process, or directly attach a sticker with marking contents to the slide. However, it may cause the falling off of the writing produced by aforesaid means of oil-based pen, ink jet coating or induced thermal transfer process. In addition, attaching the stickers with marking content to the slide may also cause the stickers to fall off the slide due to different adhesive properties of the stickers. Therefore, how to clearly mark the desired marking contents on the slide becomes very important.
An U.S. laid-open patent application US2010/0086964 A1 disclosed a slide with a mark area. The slide can be marked at the mark area by a single way (e.g. handwriting, laser marking and etc.) as desired, but the said laid-open patent application did not recite any detailed description about the slide. In short, the said patent application did not define the structure of the slide.
In addition, commercial slide (such as the slide of the above-mentioned U.S. laid-open patent application) for microscope so far is marked on its label layer surface through handwriting, ink-jet coating or induced thermal transfer process with epoxy ink, ink-jet printable marking ink, and thermal induced printable marking ink as marking material.
As described above, the durability and identification of the label mark produced by means of handwriting are less stable due to falling off of the writing and sloppy handwriting. Although the label mark via ink jet coating and induced thermal transfer process are more stable, the testing institute needs to prepare different slides adapted to the different marking means in order to meet ink jet coating or induced thermal transfer process. Hence, preparing the slides will cause economic issue. Thus, how to provide a multi-functional label slide adapted to various marking ways is the main purpose which the invention is willing to achieve.